


Glad You're Here

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Brother Things, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B





	Glad You're Here

The window was rolled down in the Impala as he sped along the leaf-ridden road, Sam asleep in the passenger seat wrapped in a fleece blanket, his mouth hanging open. Dean couldn't help but smile a bit. Sam hadn't been getting much sleep lately and what sleep he could get was sparse. They were a couple hours out from their next hunt and Dean was determined to get there before dark. He turned on the radio, Led Zeppelin softly filtering through the speakers of the car. Smiling, he hummed to the tune, his foot pushing down on the gas pedal, the car jumping forward on the road. Sam stirred in his sleep and turned his body the other way so that his face was pressed up against the cool glass of the window. He mumbled something before stilling and his light snoring returned. Dean chuckled a little and looked at his brother lovingly. They'd had some rough spots these past couple months, what with their dad dying and Sam's weird visions. Of course, it was nothing they couldn't handle; if these boys were anything, they were resilient and adaptable. Family was everything and if it was all they had, it was enough. Sometimes Dean wondered why Sam continued to stay with him. He wanted nothing more than for Sam to go back to Stanford, even if it meant he'd be alone. He wanted Sam to be happy, to be normal, something he himself could never have. The closest he was to being happy was when he was driving his car with Sam in the passenger seat, laughing at his dumb jokes and telling him to turn the radio down. Sam was his constant, his light at the end of the tunnel. If Sammy was still around, there was hope for Dean. He drove in silence for almost two hours, the radio a soft background for his thoughts. Eventually, Sam came to, blinking sleepily as he looked over at Dean, his hair a mess. “Hey there, Sleeping Beauty,” Dean said with a smirk. Sam groaned, running his fingers through his tousled mane.  
“What time is it?” he asked groggily, stretching himself as best he could in the confines of the Impala. Dean peered down at the clock on the dash.  
“About half past six,” he replied. Sam peered out the window, the sky noticeably darker than when he'd passed out.  
“How much farther?”  
“About another hour.”  
“Good, because I've gotta pee like you wouldn't believe.” Dean chuckled at his brother's comment. They sat in silence for a bit, Sam lazily staring out the window as he became more and more awake. Dean looked over at his brother with a smile.  
“Hey, Sam, I don't say this enough, but uh...” he trailed off, looking at the road.  
“What Dean?” He hesitated, not sure of what to say.  
“Oh, nothing. I'm just glad you're here.” Sam smiled too, looking down to his lap before meeting eyes with his brother.  
“Yeah, I'm glad too.”


End file.
